


Familial Ties

by darkangel86



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, F/M, Family Feels, Gen, Jemma Simmons Needs a Hug, Post Episode 5x14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 15:58:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14139462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel86/pseuds/darkangel86
Summary: “Oh! Wow, um, that's not, that's really not how I expected that to go.” Deke said, wide eyed as he watched his grandmother continue to heave onto the floor beside her. “Are, are you okay?” He asked timidly, knowing that was the dumbest thing he could be asking at this point.“You-you can not be serious.” Jemma whispered as she wiped the back of her hand across her mouth. “I-I mean, that's not logically possible!” She exclaimed.





	Familial Ties

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing for this fandom but I really wanted more beyond the last scene of 5x14 so I just wrote it myself.
> 
> Spoilers up to 5x14 just in case.

“Oh! Wow, um, that's not, that's really not how I expected that to go.” Deke said, wide eyed as he watched his grandmother continue to heave onto the floor beside her. “Are, are you okay?” He asked timidly, knowing that was the dumbest thing he could be asking at this point.

“You-you can not be serious.” Jemma whispered as she wiped the back of her hand across her mouth. “I-I mean, that's not logically possible!” She exclaimed.

“But everything else thus far in your life has been logical?” Deke asked with a scoff. He winced when he realized the his grandmother was glaring at him. “Sorry.” He mumbled.

“No, I. I'm sorry. Of course, after all the things we've lived through up to this point, of course we somehow managed to bring our grandson back from the future with us.” Jemma laughed, a little hysterically, because of course they had.

“I um, are you, I mean no, of course you're not okay, that's dumb.” Deke huffed at himself as he nervously ran his hands through his hair. “He's going to be okay though. I'm sort of living proof that he is.” He tried, hoping to help lighten the mood, even just marginally. 

“My husband just had a psychotic break, of course I'm not okay!” She snapped and Deke recoiled away from her in shock. “I'm sorry, I'm sorry!” Jemma exclaimed, tears filling her eyes once more.

“Its, hey no, its okay. No harm done. You're under, like, a shit ton of stress right now so its cool, its fine.” Deke said, offering her a weak smile.

“But its really not.” Jemma's voice broke as she turned to empty her stomach on the floor again.

“Oh, oh god.” Deke winced. “Yeah, that's-that's nasty.”

“Well, excuse me, young man! I've only just learned that the rather odd boy that traveled here from the future is, in fact, my grandson! On top of that, I watched my husband torture one of our dear friends and oh, let's pile it all on, shall we? I'm pregnant!” Jemma cried, throwing her arms up in frustration before dropping her head down onto her knees where she proceeded to sob.

“I'm sorry-you're WHAT?!” Deke yelled, jumping up from where he had been sat.

“I'm pregnant,” Jemma said again. “I only just found out this morning. I haven't even told Fitz. There wasn't any time before all hell broke loose.” She sniffed as she once again wiped tears from her eyes.

“Oh, wow.” Deke said pathetically. “OH! Um, okay, well this is awkward.” He chuckled nervously.

“And just why is that the awkward part?” Jemma asked, curiously.

“I only just realized you were my grandparents. I'm still wrapping my head around it and, and you're already pregnant with my mom.” Deke winced. “When did you even have time to...? Nope. Never mind. Do not need to know.” He muttered as he placed his hands on his hips.

“Oh, god.” Jemma whispered in awe. “You look just like Fitz when you do that!” She exclaimed.

“Hmm? Oh, what? Yeah. Ha. I've been noticing that I take a lot after grandpa.” Deke said, a smile unlike any Jemma had seen on his face since she'd first met him. “I mean, I'm not nearly as smart as he is, probably no one is as smart as he is. Except for you! I mean, obviously.” He, once again, chuckled nervously. Despite the entire situation, Jemma smiled. Really looking at Deke now, she could see it. He reminded her so much of Fitz in the early academy days. It was almost uncanny now that she knew what to look for.

“Deke, Deke!” Jemma exclaimed, smiling as she reached up to grasp Deke's arm. “Slow down.” She chuckled. Pulling him back down to sit beside of her, Jemma released a deep shuddering breath. This boy was her grandson. She was barely old enough to be a mum yet and here she was, looking her daughter's son in the eyes. It was mind boggling.

“Yeah, sorry. I sort of ramble a lot when I'm nervous. Another thing I got from grandpa, I think.” Deke said with a stilted chuckle.

“You really are our grandson,” Jemma laughed, her eyes crinkling at the sides just like Deke remembered his mom's eyes doing when she laughed. It was like a blow to his chest, so suddenly seeing his mother again in his grandmother. It was impossible for him to stop the sob that escaped his lips. “Oh, darling.” He broke even further at his grandmother's simple words.

“Sorry, I'm sorry. You just, you looked so much like my mom just then. I haven't, she's been gone for so long.” Deke sobbed and Jemma did the only thing she could do. She pulled Deke into her arms and held him while he cried. Things were far from perfect but knowing she wasn't alone at the moment, that she had someone, her family there with her while she tried to figure out how to deal with everything that had happened and then what came next after it all, Jemma felt herself breathe a little easier.

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on my tumblr (smoakandash) last week just in case anyone thinks they've already read it. :)


End file.
